Black and White, Red and Blue? They're All Just Colours
by MusicIsMyLanguage
Summary: Angel squad and devil squad. Girl caught on the middle. Aren't we all just the same?
1. Chapter 1 - Amnesia

**First story! ^_^**

**I know this is an Angel Beats fanfiction, but this is completely a different story with different characters! Only with the same idea as the underworld high school thing! I hope you like this!**

* * *

A blow of a horn woke me up. Before I knew it, two sides assembled. I didn't even get the chance to look around when one member from each side approached me.

"I think this girl should join our side because we're lacking in members," a girl in black and red announced on my left.

"I think she should join our side because she appears to be innocent and angelic. She also carries a violin, a symbol of our side," a boy in white and ice blue replied on my right.

"If this isn't settles, it means war. First one to stab her wins" The girl shouted. I looked left and right to find on my left, a crowd of teenagers in black and red and other warm colours, to my right were other teenagers wearing the exact opposite. In barely a second of glancing left and right, the sides mixed into a war. Blood splattered on me. I was stuck in the middle to tremble. I wondered to myself. _What war? What stab? What's happening? I'm so confused… Wait… Who am I?_ The thought struck me. Who am I? What am I doing here? How did I end up he-

I shoot up in a bed that seems to be in an infirmary. _What happened after that war? Why don't I remember it?_ I looked around again. Then I realised my clothes felt damp around my chest. The boy in white from before walked in. "Kon'nichiwa." He said with a kind smile on his face.

"Kon'nichiwa..." I replied back and returned the smile. My smile broke into confusion. "What is this place? Why am I here? How did I get here? And who are you?" I asked so many questions, but he seemed more than happy to answer.

"My name is Enjeru. Given name is Mytho. This is the underworld. You're here because you're dead." He said. He doesn't seem to have a hint of guilt on his face or any nervous reactions. I know he can't be lying. "What's your name, how did you die and what's you lingering emotion like?" He asked. I tilted my head sideways in confusion. He picked it up instantly. "Oh, amnesia? Yeah, it's pretty common here. Since people die, they get amnesia because they hit their head or something like that." I oh'd in response. "Do you remember anything? Anything at all?"

I uhm'd and err'd for a couple of seconds scavenging through my brain for just a little piece of my memory. "OH! My given name is Aikana!" He stared for a couple seconds and smiles again.

"I've never heard of that name before..." he said in a strange tone. "Anyway, I'll explain our current situation. So, we're split into two teams of people. The angel squad and the devil squad. You're currently in the angel squad. Each time there's a new comer, we either agree which side they'd be on, or to fight for them. Both sides fought to have you on our teams. The first one to stab the new comer wins." _Stab?_ "So, we're still in battle with them. We're trying to vanquish one an other but it won't work unless we obliterate one an other which is seemingly impossible, therefore, we convert teams."

"Wait, wait, wait! What's this about 'stab'? How come I'm not dead yet?"

"I told you, you're already dead. You can't die again. You'll experience pain, but you can't die again. Unless you're obliterated which is clearly impossible now. Well, I'll introduce you to the main members of the team." He offered his hand. I took it out of politeness and we walked in an awkward silence holding hands. I didn't dare to talk. We made it to a normal looking office and he opened the door.


	2. Chapter 2 - Escape

**First story! ^_^**

**I know this is an Angel Beats fanfiction, but this is completely a different story with different characters! Only with the same idea as the underworld high school thing! I hope you like this!**

* * *

A blow of a horn woke me up. Before I knew it, two sides assembled. I didn't even get the chance to look around when one member from each side approached me.

"I think this girl should join our side because we're lacking in members," a girl in black and red announced on my left.

"I think she should join our side because she appears to be innocent and angelic. She also carries a violin, a symbol of our side," a boy in white and ice blue replied on my right.

"If this isn't settles, it means war. First one to stab her wins" The girl shouted. I looked left and right to find on my left, a crowd of teenagers in black and red and other warm colours, to my right were other teenagers wearing the exact opposite. In barely a second of glancing left and right, the sides mixed into a war. Blood splattered on me. I was stuck in the middle to tremble. I wondered to myself. _What war? What stab? What's happening? I'm so confused… Wait… Who am I?_ The thought struck me. Who am I? What am I doing here? How did I end up he-

I shoot up in a bed that seems to be in an infirmary. _What happened after that war? Why don't I remember it?_ I looked around again. Then I realised my clothes felt damp around my chest. The boy in white from before walked in. "Kon'nichiwa." He said with a kind smile on his face.

"Kon'nichiwa..." I replied back and returned the smile. My smile broke into confusion. "What is this place? Why am I here? How did I get here? And who are you?" I asked so many questions, but he seemed more than happy to answer.

"My name is Enjeru. Given name is Mytho. This is the underworld. You're here because you're dead." He said. He doesn't seem to have a hint of guilt on his face or any nervous reactions. I know he can't be lying. "What's your name, how did you die and what's you lingering emotion like?" He asked. I tilted my head sideways in confusion. He picked it up instantly. "Oh, amnesia? Yeah, it's pretty common here. Since people die, they get amnesia because they hit their head or something like that." I oh'd in response. "Do you remember anything? Anything at all?"

I uhm'd and err'd for a couple of seconds scavenging through my brain for just a little piece of my memory. "OH! My given name is Aikana!" He stared for a couple seconds and smiles again.

"I've never heard of that name before..." he said in a strange tone. "Anyway, I'll explain our current situation. So, we're split into two teams of people. The angel squad and the devil squad. You're currently in the angel squad. Each time there's a new comer, we either agree which side they'd be on, or to fight for them. Both sides fought to have you on our teams. The first one to stab the new comer wins." _Stab?_ "So, we're still in battle with them. We're trying to vanquish one an other but it won't work unless we obliterate one an other which is seemingly impossible, therefore, we convert teams."

"Wait, wait, wait! What's this about 'stab'? How come I'm not dead yet?"

"I told you, you're already dead. You can't die again. You'll experience pain, but you can't die again. Unless you're obliterated which is clearly impossible now. Well, I'll introduce you to the main members of the team." He offered his hand. I took it out of politeness and we walked in an awkward silence holding hands. I didn't dare to talk. We made it to a normal looking office and he opened the door.

* * *

**I'm not too good with long chapters, but hope this was good enough! THANK YOUUH FOR READING! I'll keep writing if I get enough encouragement. U'm a friggin' child, so I lose interest easily...**


End file.
